Implantable medical devices are commonly used today to monitor physiological or other parameters of a patient and/or deliver therapy to a patient. For example, to help patients with heart related conditions, various medical devices (e.g., pacemakers, defibrillators, etc.) can be implanted in a patient's body. Such devices may monitor and in some cases provide electrical stimulation (e.g. pacing, defibrillation, etc.) to the heart to help the heart operate in a more normal, efficient and/or safe manner. In another example, neuro stimulators can be used to stimulate tissue of a patient to help alleviate pain and/or other condition. In yet another example, an implantable medical device may simply be an implantable monitor that monitors one or more physiological or other parameters of the patient, and communicates the sensed parameters to another device such as another implanted medical device or an external device. In some cases, there may be a desire to remove or explant an implanted medical device and to install a replacement implanted medical device.